Falling Free
by Mettlei
Summary: Just what it is. Hurt and comfort. Yaoi. AU. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: AU Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

.

Falling Free...

Hidan felt odd about this but he knew he had to do this. And he wanted to do this, no lie but he was shaky. He walked inside the little comfortable café his eyes sliding over the visitors. Hidan knew he has to look in some dark corner and true enough there was his childhood friend... Itachi. He hadn't seen him for six months, it seemed like a short while but to Hidan... it was hell, he missed Itachi dearly.

Taking a deep breath he walked over awkwardly thinking that maybe he should buy hot chocolate for his sweet loving friend but he was sure it would end up emptied over his head. He sort of coughed to get the attention, his insides trembling when dark eyes looked up to him.

"Hidan?"

"Hey Itachi."

Itachi then looked at him long and hard.

"That's it? Hey Itachi?"

Hidan sat down, not sure how to explain, suddenly he couldn't find what to say... god damn it all he had trained for this conversation... it took him two weeks to find courage to face Itachi.

Itachi lost patience. "You just left without a single word. For a whole day I was looking for you and then my mother said you and your mother left the town. Hidan you could at least message but no, your number suddenly became inactive."

"Itachi... it's my father. I was with him. He-" Hidan's words were sticking in his throat it was so hard to see that Itachi might just leave him now. "He has cancer, I have been spending the last two weeks in hospital here... he said he wants to die where is his home."

Itachi felt the anger fade away. "I'm sorry... but why didn't you let me know at least?"

"I didn't want you to see me like I was... it was very hard for me to accept it. It still is hard, I was planning to come and see you sooner but I couldn't I just had to make sure my father would see me when he would wake up."

"Did he wake up?"

"They say he won't ever wake up again."

Itachi was crying on the inside because his old pal Hidan was not with him anymore. He would do any damn thing to have Hidan back the way he was before, with all the crude jokes and loud behaviour, the teasing...everything. Hidan's laugh, god how he missed that sound, now looking at Hidan's pale features it seemed Hidan didn't do laughing anymore.

"I just wanted to see you, let you know that...well I missed you Itachi. I am sorry if I hurt you, I never wanted to." Itachi shook his head, it didn't matter anymore.

"I will go back now."

"To where? Sit for a while... let's talk a bit."

"No I have to go... I have been away for too long... maybe he will wake up... maybe."

With his heart heavy Itachi watched his old friend walk away from him, it was terrifying to see Hidan like this, absolutely terrifying.

...

Itachi didn't like hospitals, well he guessed no one did just the smell took his cheerfulness away. And he was kind of lost too, the hallways seemed to be endless and the personnel in white gowns seemed too busy to enlighten him of his surroundings.

In the end he found what he was looking for, he opened the door silently and saw Hidan sitting by the bed. The man in the bed was asleep and very fragile looking, the skin seemed grey and...dead. Itachi sensed some odd smell. Sweet and sour, he presumed it was the scent of death. He walked over to Hidan discovering that he was asleep in the chair. Itachi used that to take a good look at his friend, it seemed the grey tone was on Hidan's face as well it was as if he had been in presence of death for too long.

Itachi's fingertips touched a cheek almost scared to find it cold. Hidan jumped and so did Itachi.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be hungry and maybe you could use my company?" Itachi offered a smile, it was not returned Hidan just turned away to look at his father.

"I am watching him die and I think how comes no one comes to visit him, would it be any different if I was the one rotting here?"

"Of course it would be different."

"Really? But I _am_ here Itachi, every day."

"I come visiting you..."

"Yeah and I love you...but my mom? Forget it, my father deserved better."

"Don't think about it I am sure your father wouldn't care for those others, seeing you here would be more than enough."

"Hidan lets go outside and eat...please." he had to get Hidan away from this death filled room if only for a short while. When Hidan didn't move he took him by his hand and pulled, unwillingly Hidan gave in and followed him.

Itachi sighed relieved when they were outside, he found a patch of grass and they sat down eating the chicken Itachi had bought or more like Itachi was eating Hidan was just nibbling on it.

"Did you find new friends there?"

"No Itachi... you know me, it is not easy to like me even more now."

"What about your mother?"

"Nothing...as soon as father dies she is going back, probably to search for a new man to fill her pockets with money."

"And you?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

Itachi stayed silent, how does one talk to a person who is beaten down with sorrow? He watched Hidan's eyes sliding over the clouds.

"Searching animals in clouds?" Hidan just smirked and for Itachi that already was improvement...at least some sign of life.

"Yeah... I see two fucking."

"Where?"

"See?" Hidan was showing with his hand but Itachi saw no such thing, it took him quite a while to see it.

"Ooh you mean doggy style, yeah I see it."

"Itachi face to face that is love making I said I saw fucking."

Itachi grinned had to love Hidan's odd logic. "And what you like best?"

"Oh I like everything Itachi...except love making, don't know how that feels."

"Glad to see you are still open about such things."

Hidan bit down on the chicken munching it hungrily, it seemed the appetite was still present. "I gladly talk about anything that lets me feel somewhat alright."

"Hidan..?"

"Mm?"

"Does that mean you haven't loved anyone?"

A small ghost of a smile appeared on Hidan thin lips even though he wasn't looking at Itachi, Itachi was still charmed. "I didn't say that."

"Oh suddenly all so mysterious...no fair."

"Ah Itachi, Itachi...we can't always get what he want or we can but are too afraid to fuck things up. Better tell me about yourself, into breaking ladies hearts?"

Itachi looked away from the purple eyes."I don't think... I don't think all the loving thing is for me, I have met nice people but I don't feel anything sexual ever. You think I'm insane right?"

"But you have experienced it?"

"No."

"Oh, you just don't know the taste, I forgot you were younger...

"No it's not that... forget it."

"But you do play with yourself."

"Hidan!"

"Whaaat? You do don't you?" Hidan grinned and despite the delicacy of the conversation Itachi felt warm on the inside it started to look like his old pal Hidan was not dead just yet.

"I will go back now... thanks for the lunch and..."

"No worries...see you."

.


	2. Chapter 2

_An: I thank to those who reviewed! God knows this is far from one of my best stories but it was something I needed to get out :/ I'm sorry guys. I have been gone for too long... I don't know how to write anymore._

_Falling Free._

The white rose in his hand felt odd and even though it was warm outside he couldn't feel his fingers, the idea to squeeze just to feel the thorns didn't seem stupid. Itachi moved a strand of his black hair out of his face and proceeded his way to the chapel.

They knew it will happen, but still it had shocked him when Hidan had called, his friend didn't even speak, there was silence on the other end and Itachi understood Hidan's father had died. He wanted to meet up straight away to comfort, or at least try to but Hidan didn't want to. He said that they will meet at the funeral.

So here Itachi was, with his legs numb he was standing by the door trying to gather courage...he was afraid and not of the eeriness of the chapel or the dead body...he was afraid about Hidan.

There was nothing to it, the least he could do was be with Hidan on this day.

He found his friend standing beside the coffin looking down at the pale man lying in there, Itachi grit his teeth noticing that Hidan was not crying.

Silently he slid beside his friend not bothering to talk he knew Hidan knew he was there.

Hidan could barely recognize his father. Nothing graceful in death, indeed. As people said their goodbyes offering the corpse a last kiss and some kind words Hidan didn't move... there was no way he could kiss his dead father, he did not want that to become the memory. Tears burned his eyes when Itachi leaned over his father placing a chaste kiss on the forehead.

The priest talked and talked and Itachi just stood there wanting to cry about Hidan's loss. They moved outside in the graveyard soon after. The coffin went into the ground and that's when Itachi lost it, a sob escaping him.

He didn't know Hidan's father all that well but he was such a good man always kind and pleasant. Always helping Hidan and even him when it was needed, driving them to places, telling jokes.

Itachi tried to stop his tears, he had to be strong for Hidan but he couldn't, just looking at Hidan's stoic face got him weeping harder, he had no clue how Hidan is managing to bury the pain inside of him.

His breath caught in his throat as Hidan hugged him, the muscled arms wrapping around him snugly and he let it happen, his safe heaven in the crook of Hidan's neck.

"Sh Itachi..." it was just like Hidan offering comfort when he was the one who needed the comfort but as the hug went on Itachi understood that they were comforting each other. And it worked, he felt better and Hidan's stoic mask had fallen off. He felt his friends hot lips brush his ear a grumpy whisper following. "You caught me."

"What?" Itachi pulled back noticing how everyone was gone...surprised to see Hidan offering him a small smile."I was falling and you caught me...thanks Itachi."

"Hidan... I had no choice, I was falling with you."

.

The next few days went by smoothly, Itachi went to Hidan's to keep him company and to make sure his friend doesn't starve to death and Hidan seemed alright. Little by little he saw his friend regain the joy of life and he was happy. Happy to be there and see it happening.

"Hey Hidan." Itachi called closing the door behind himself, he hated that Hidan didn't lock the door over night, but nothing he said helped. Hidan was a stubborn mule sometimes. "How do you feel today." He asked finally finding his friend in the bedroom, it looked like Hidan was fresh out of the shower. And Hidan's grin meant that every little thing was alright.

"I am fine Itachi. I got you. You're my pillar."

"Pillar?"

Hidan chuckled and came to him close enough so their breaths mingled together, Itachi felt his heart race up at the proximity. "Something to hold on to when the world is crushing down."

Itachi smiled. He wondered did Hidan know that he was his pillar as well. He put his hands on Hidan's shoulders musing how should he go about this. He was scared that was true but he wouldn't miss the chance..."Hidan..."

"Come here." Hidan said with a somewhat smug smile pulling him close and kissing him right on the lips. "How do you feel about it Itachi?"

First Itachi was too into it to answer but then again this was something he really did want to try."It's...nice... you're gentle."

"Yees and it looks like you are alright with me doing this."

Itachi felt himself tremble but he answered anyway. "That is because it is you, you can touch me in anyway you want."

Hidan chuckled at that but Hidan's hands grabbed Itachi's hips and pulled them close, lips played over Itachi's neck and he shuddered, he let Hidan kiss him and love him and all he could do was whimper and secretly beg for more. Getting hard and hot after such short while Itachi felt almost dizzy with this all. With Hidan's low grunt and with the way the man breathed then there was Hidan's scent, Itachi felt himself going numb.

"Itachi, you're sensitive." Hidan stated with a smile in his voice, his fingers teasing small nipples under Itachi's shirt. "Here too." Hidan added nipping under his jaw, licking and suckling."And here!" Hidan finished cupping Itachi's crotch, Itachi moaned and grabbed firm hold onto Hidan's shoulders. "Itachi, for me you are the living fire."

Hidan continued to spoil him with touches and kisses and Itachi was floating in ecstasy, it felt so good his hands kept wandering on Hidan's torso feeling each muscle...oh Hidan was so fine.

"Ah they are as soft as I remember..." Hidan murmured gripping Itachi's hair and kissing him again.

"Everything about you Itachi... the way you smell, the way you tremble it is divine and I want you naked _so bad_."

"Hidan..." Itachi was breathless all this in such short time he was overwhelmed, did he even deserve so much love?"

Hidan pulled back looking into his onyx eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Are you going to fuck me or are we going to make love?" he asked with a smile remembering their 'cloud-watching' conversation.

Grin split Hidan's face and he pushed Itachi for his bed. "I think we are close enough to try and make love."

Hidan was getting naked and Itachi breathing heavily did the same, his hands fumbling with his jeans while Hidan was already naked. Itachi stopped, watching the man before him. Damn...

"You must be a real ladies man." He murmured with a smirk clearly meaning the quite impressive man piece dangling between Hidan's well built legs.

"I'm _your_ man, idiot."

"My man." Itachi tasted the words with a dumb smile.

And then his man was over him in all the naked glory their hot bodies rubbing together intimately. Itachi literally squealed when Hidan gripped his hard cock in the big hand. He wasn't used to feel anyone's touch... this was so hot for him, he felt he could hyperventilate.

"D-Don't I will..." and he really was close, it seemed it was enough with the thought that it was Hidan here with him to get him all hot and needy.

Hidan just grinned in his maniacal and in this case smug grin and took a bottle from the drawer spreading goo over his fingers, Itachi cringed he was scared of this part. But of course Hidan being Hidan wouldn't have any of it, his legs were pushed open wide, maybe a bit too wide making Itachi's cheeks paint red and Hidan's grin stretch wider.

It surprised Itachi how gentle Hidan was, carefully sliding the wet slimy finger inside of him, alien...but he would not make this stop.

He jerked feeling another finger, his black eyes trained on...his man, he was distracted with how hard Hidan was breathing and how damn sexy it was, it made him want to lick the man or something.

Before he knew it it was over and it had just started to feel somewhat pleasant. He was freaking out when Hidan scooted close between his spread legs and took hold of his cock giving it a few strokes before it was placed on his opening.

"Hidan..."

"It will be okay." With that said Itachi felt pressure, knowing that there will be pain he clutched onto Hidan's strong shoulders and arms. And painful it was, like nothing he had felt before he found himself with his mouth open in an ecstatic manner, he was _high_...fuck the pain but this was Hidan inside of him. As Hidan moved Itachi wanted to laugh, he had just found out that he was a masochist because god damn it, it was painful but it hurt so good.

"Gods...hidan."

Hidan just gave him a growl and moved faster obviously catching on. "Fuck Itachi."

The pace made Itachi moan, oh god this man knew what he was doing each hard thrust was heavenly now he knew why everyone was crazy about sex because this was mind blowing.

"H-Hidan...how does...how does love making feel?"

"G-god Itachi... I can't even...can't even speak. It feels the best... you are the best and I fucking love you."

Itachi couldn't speak either he could only grip Hidan's platinum hair and pull, because the orgasm shaking his body was like no before... he growled just so he wouldn't have to scream. Convulsing with his head thrown back he felt Hidan's body tremble, a breathy whisper of his name and Itachi knew he will remember it forever.

It wasn't awkward when they finally looked at each other, eyes sparkling with fading lust. And then they were smiling at each other widely like kids that just discovered something amazing and now had an unending access to it.

"That was intense." Itachi mumbled sitting up hearing Hidan chuckle.

"First time I see your hair like this."

Itachi grabbed for his hair just to be pulled in two strong arms and kissed.

All in all... life was pretty good.

_An: reviews anyone?_


End file.
